Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2604:2000:1601:317:F5AD:7B4D:B171:485A-20180710170117
Okay, here it is!! Fitz's death. It took me a really long time to write this and the ending is really sucky, but enjoy!! Before I start, I'd like to dedicate this story to my 2 bff's on this wiki. Bt and Altina''. ''For those of you who don't stalk her wall, BT is Biana&Tam. Thank you guys for letting me complain to you and for being my friend!! It really means alot to me. Okay, on with the story: The day had been pretty ordinary. School had been okay, except for the fact that there was P.E. today. Sophie had finished her homework pretty early, and then Biana hailed her to suggest an outing with all seven of them. Of course, Sophie agreed. Half an hour later they were all inside Cake Place (I couldn't think of a name)-which Sophie assumed is the elf's version of an ice cream shop-waiting for a table. They laughed and talked, forgetting all about the Neverseen drama. Sophie couldn't relax, though, because of one waitress that made her uneasy. She could've sworn she was getting the stinkeye from her. Once all the ice cream was gone, they went outside to leap to Everglen for dinner. Sophie thought she saw the waitress throw something into their beam of light, nut didn't think twice about it. They landed right outside Everglen's shimmering gates. Then there was a small "thump" and Fitz was on the grass, chest bloody. There was a blood caked knife lying next to him. Due to his red-stained fingers, everyone could tell he'd pulled it out of his chest. Biana sprinted toward him. The others followed her example. She cradled his head in her arms. "Someone go hail Elwin!" Dex obliged. Sophie sat on the grass, grabbing both Fitz's hands, unable to hold back her tears. Keefe knelt down behind her and held on to her shoulders. "You're gonna be okay, Fitz. Dex went to go hail Elwin. He'll fix you up and-and-and-" Biana sobbed. Fitz shook his head, It hurt Sophie to see how much effort this simple movement seemed to take. "N-no Biana. There's n-not e-enogh time." He began to cough, causing Biana's sobs to grow louder. Linh, who was standing to the side with her brother, buried her face in Tam's chest, not wanting to watch the rest of this horrifying scene unfold. He hugged his sister close. When the coughing fit finally past, Fitz began to speak again. "I'm s-sorry. I-I n-never meant for something l-like this t-to ever happen." "No way, dude. This is not your fault none of this is." Keefe's voice cracked as he spoke. "It was her fault," Sophie managed, her tone hard. "Who?" They all cried, save for Biana, who was crying so hard the top of her glittering tunic was already wet. "That waitress. At Cake Place. The one with the strange up-do. She ket on giving us weird looks. I noticed her throw something into the beam of light we were using to leap, but I didn't think twice about it..." Then she leaned back into Keefe's chest and started to cry. She never let go of Fitz's hands, which were growing colder by the minute. Keefe took a deep breath. "Look, Fitz. Whatever happens, we'll always be best friends. And I'm sorry about how I've behaved during, well, everything. If you know what I mean." One of the tears he'd been trying so hard to hold back rolled down his cheek. Fitz nodded, his eyes full of understanding. "Just...t-take c-care of her, okay?" Keefe bit his lip and nodded, more tears breaking free. "Th-thanks, bud. O-oh a-and Biana?" She wiped her eyes, deciding to be brave for her brother. "Yes?" He coughed. "T-tell Mom and D-dad I love them." She bit her lip and nodded. "And guys," he added weakly. Sophie held her breath, Fitz's hands were so cold. "Thank you for being you." he coninued. "I couldn't have asked for better friends." And Sophie felt his hands grow cold forever. Then, Dex came running from the distance. "Guys! I've got Elwin!" Then henoticed everyone's tear-stained faces. "What did I miss?" The End Yeah, sorry for all you Dex-Lovers out there (I know, I'm one of them too) I just didn't have a place for him in the story. And yeah, I know it's similar to Dobby's death in Harry Potter, but I had just finished watching that movie when I got the idea, so... Hope you enjoyed!! ~Mallowmelt